P3 H20
by charming writer
Summary: In episode ninteen Melissa & the charmed ones go after the water demon that killed their mother. Along the way they meet Sam Wilder who was her white lighter & the charmed ones find out some surprising information about her & him.


**P3 H20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or Sam Winchester but I do own Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is series two of my, Charmed season.**

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of Charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note:  This episode's the same as P3 H20 except for a few character changes like Sam Winchester & Victor Bennett will be here in place of Jack Sheridan & Dan Gordon Melissa's the white lighter instead of Leo. Sam Wilder will still be here though. **

**Extra Note Two Now in "Death Takes a Halliwell" It was made out that Prue dealt with her mother's death but because at the end Death said "You grief & move on" & Prue cried I'm making it that she wasn't able to do that hence this episode. Now at the end here you'll get a first glimpse of Paige as Andy asks the gang "Hey, people I was thinking what if there are more family secrets in your closet besides Sam & your mom that you guy's don't know about" & Prue says, "Honey what more could be?" She won't actually come into my series until Charmed again part one but I'm just showing her because she's a family surprise they don't know about.**

_Episode Nineteen_

Golden Gate Park Sunday Fifteenth July 

_Sam Winchester & Melissa Hale are holding hands as there walking through the park after just having had a picnic. Sam's holding the picnic basket as Lucky the dog's walking beside them. Melissa's throws a toy rubber ring a few yards ahead of her. _

Melissa: Go on boy catch it.

_Lucky, runs forward & catches it with his mouth. Sam smiles at Lucky then at Melissa._

Sam: (Smiling) He's a great dog.

_Melissa smiles back. _

Melissa: (Smiling) Yeah, he is he's a great friend.

Sam: Yeah I know you can talk to him about anything or argue about things that you can't tell anyone else because he can't answer you back.

Melissa: Exactly.

Sam: (Smiling) So, I hear you got, promoted last night that's amazing.

Melissa: Oh yeah well the Rolling Stones were meant to play last night but mom got a call from their manager Friday morning saying they'd got food poising she was so stressed I mean she'd put fliers up advertised about them in the paper did a radio interview now she had to find another act to play in less than thirty one hours then to top it all of a serial demon decided to start attacking loads of innocents so mom Aunt Prue & Aunt Phoebe had to vanquish him which meant she couldn't do her thing so I did it for her using my musical experience the Donna's had just finished recording their new album so I knew they'd be looking for place to launch it so I called their manager & agreed him to let them doing it at P Three then I did new fliers quickly put a new ad in the paper did another radio interview & made sure the people who'd already paid for the Stones didn't pay for the Donna's. Mom was so stunned & relieved when she came in she couldn't believe it & dad said because I'd done a great job mom should let me do that fulltime.

Sam: So she made you Entertainments Manager.

Melissa: Got it in one.

Sam: So you'll be working days now.

_Melissa nods her head._

Melissa: Mmm going out & finding acts & planning what will be going on there.

Sam: & your still be able to play & sing there every week & get more money, which's good.

Melissa: Yeah but it means we won't be able to see each other as often as we do now.

Sam: Hey, when's that stopped us our loves strong we can handle it through anything.

_He stops. Melissa stops._

Melissa: Whaddya you mean through anything. Sam you, okay?

_He turns & looks at her._

Sam: I'm fine I'm just thinking of the right way to say this that's all.

Melissa: Say what.

_Sam kneels down in front of her & takes her right hand. Melissa looks a little shocked._

Sam: Mel I knew from the first moment we met we were meant to be because I love you so much & couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you. I wanna grow old with you & have kids with you & love you till the end of my days which's why I'm down on my knees down asking you.

_He gets out his mother's wedding ring from his pocket & slips it on her finger._

Sam: Will you marry me? This was my mother's wedding ring, which my father gave me.

_Melissa looks at Sam so tenderly then looks at the ring fingering it slightly & answers._

Melissa: Oh Sam I'd love nothing more than to be married to you but I can't accept I'm sorry.

_He looks at her downhearted asking why._

Sam: (Downhearted) Why not?

Melissa: Because we wouldn't be, a proper married couple that's why.

Sam: Whaddya you mean we wouldn't be what about your mom & dad it's worked for them.

Melissa: Yeah because dad comes home to mom every night whereas you wouldn't which would basically mean things wouldn't change from the way they are now like you couldn't move down here & live with me & road trip with Dean at the same time & I couldn't leave my family & do the same with you & Dean & live outta hotels all the time & not have a proper job I'd miss my family too much.

Sam: But you could orb down here whenever they needed you or you could orb me up to Dean whenever he needed me.

Melissa: Yes but we couldn't let our relationship get in the way of innocents who always come first if something happened & one of them got hurt I couldn't live with that besides that there's the Source & the fact that we don't know when he's goanna attack us again so we all need to stick together. Look I know this's not you want to hear right now Sam but you know I'm right yes?

_Looking at her Sam nods his head knowing the answer._

Sam: Yes, you your right I'm sorry I suggested it was completely wrong of me to do so.

_Melissa puts her hands on his face._

Melissa: No, it wasn't it was a lovely gesture & if our lives were different I'd say yes in a heartbeat.

Sam: You, would?

Melissa: (Laughing) Absolutely.

_She kisses him on the lips then removes the ring & gives it to him. _

Sam: So what now?

Melissa: Now we continue as we are like.

_She notices an ice cream van a little down the way._

Melissa: I think I fancy an ice cream. How about you?

Sam: Go on then.

_Walking towards the van Melissa sees Victor Bennett sitting on a bench eating some lunch._

Melissa: (Smiling) Oh look there's grandpa I gotta introduce you two.

_She beckons Lucky to come to her._

Melissa: Come on boy.

_He comes over to her & they walk towards Victor who doesn't notice them coming._

Melissa: Hey grandpa.

_Victor sees them & gets up._

Victor: (Smiling) Sweetie hey Lucky.

_They both hug._

Victor: Whaddya you two doing here?

Melissa: We're both out on a picnic you?

Victor: Meeting someone to sign a contract with them so my boys & I can renovate their office. Thought I'd get a spot of lunch in before that. So where's your picnic basket then?

Melissa: (Miffed) Huh?

Victor: Well if you were on a picnic, you'd have a basket with you, which I don't see.

_Melissa notices what he's talking about & smiles._

Melissa: Oh, that's because I don't have it Sam does.

Victor: Ah, so this's the famous Sam Winchester I've been hearing about.

Melissa: Yes, it is.

_She beckons Sam over from behind her._

Melissa: Hey Sam come on over here.

_He does so. Melissa introduces them. _

Melissa: Grandpa this's Sam Winchester. Sam this's Victor Bennett.

_Sam & Victor both shake hands._

Sam: It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bennett Mel's told me a lot about you & about how you helped her & her cousins find out their real family in the future.

Victor: (Smiling) well that's a great compliment coming from my granddaughter thanks. So you do the same job as Mel & my daughters do.

Sam: Yes, I vanquish evil & save innocents with my brother Dean but I'm not a witch like them.

Victor: But you have abilities though right?

Sam: Well I have visions yes.

Melissa: & telekinesis but he's only used that once.

Victor: Oh, right.

_He looks at Melissa._

Victor: So how're the others doing? Phoebe's got no more past life's chasing after her has she?

Melissa: No, she's all right now. Aunt Prue's still working at Four One Five mom & dad are still deliriously in love.

Victor: & how's he finding it not been a white lighter anymore?

Melissa: Oh, dad's used to that by now.

Victor: & Cole's still around for Phoebe or is their relationship still rocky?

Melissa: He's around when he can be the Source is still after him so he doesn't want Aunt Phoebe getting hurt.

Victor: No of course not & what about you still singing at the club?

Melissa: I am yes.

Sam: & Piper's promoted her to Entertainments Manager.

Victor: Really?

Melissa: Yeah I go out find bands & plan entertainment for the club.

Victor: Wow that's great sweetie. So what about other side of things any wedding bells ringing lately or not?

Melissa: No, no wedding bells we kinder prefer things the way they are now thanks.

Victor: Okay then.

_All a sudden Melissa gets a jingle from the Elders & looks up. Sam & Victor notice._

Sam: Is it them?

Melissa: Yeah they say it's important. Hey, would you mind taking Lucky back to the manor with you?

Sam: No course not.

Melissa: Thanks, I'll see you later.

_She kisses him then bends down to Lucky & strokes him._

Melissa: & I'll see you to boy. Bye grandpa.

Victor: Bye sweetie.

_Getting of she walks away to the forest so she can orb out unnoticed. Victor looks on a little annoyed. Sam notices this. _

Sam: You okay, Victor?

Victor: Yeah I'm fine I just don't like it when they sod up my families life that's all.

Sam: What the Elders you don't like them?

Victor: Not really them.

Sam: Then who? You, mean white lighters?

_Victor sighs, his head & turns to Sam._

Victor: Both actually.

Sam: Why don't you like them? From what I hear there pretty, good saving lots, of people's lives.

Victor: Yeah well you've never had a white lighter come into your life & steal your wife then have you? Not that I was talking about you & Mel then.

Sam: A white lighter stole you're wife?

Victor: Yeah my wife Patty was his charge & she fell in love with him & had an affair whilst we were married then she dumped me for him & we divorced soon afterwards. Mel & my daughters don't know about this. He had your initials actually SW Sam Wilder.

Sam: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know wait a sec if you hate, white lighters then why didn't you object to Piper & Leo?

Victor: Because Mel's my granddaughter that's why I wouldn't risk extinguishing her existence.

Sam: No, of course not.

Victor: Listen I don't want you telling the girls about what I said they had a hard enough time when their mother & I divorced.

Sam: If that's what you want okay, I won't.

Victor: Thanks.

Lake

_Prue's taking pictures of the camp with her camera. She then turns round & starts walking towards the lake taking pictures of that. Stopping there starts remembering about her mother's death._

Lake Nineteen Seventy Five

_Flashback to lake you hear sirens there's police cars & an ambulance there. You see Patty lying on the dock in a body bag with three people kneeled down next to her._

Medic:Third drowning this year.

Policeman One:Anyone see it happen?

Policeman Two:I'm not sure.Heyis that her little girl get her away from here. We don't want her to see her mom like this.

_You see little Prue standing on the dock._

Little Prue:Mommy!

_A man runs up to her._

Guy:Hey, are you Prue? Your Grams said we'd find you. Why don't you come back inside with me, okay?

_They guy picks her up & carries her off the dock._

Little Prue:Mommy, Mommy!

Lake Two Thousand

_The flashback finishes. Tears are running down Prue's face. Her phone rings. She answers it._

Prue:Hello?

Piper:Prue, are you still on the road?

Prue:Oh, yeah, traffic's insane.

Piper: Well Gail Corso just rang from Four One Five & asked if you'd finished taking your photo's yet? & I was just calling to see if you were okay.

Prue:Yeah I'm fine.

_The phone beeps._

Piper:Oh, that's um, probably Leo to say the man with the karaoke machine's come I'd better go bye.

Prue: Hey isn't that Mel's job now.

Piper: Yes, it is but she's not answering at the moment.

Prue: Oh okay then bye, I'll see you later.

_Prue hangs up. She starts walking towards the dock. She stands on the edge of it. She sees a man in a canoe. The water starts bubbling next to it. He falls out. Prue accidentally drops her camera as she runs along the edge of the water. The man tries to get out of the water but can't. Another man runs up to Prue._

Man:No, it's too late. It's already taken him.

Prue:Just call Nine One, One.

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE TRUDEAU HALLIWELL

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

ANDREW TRUDEAU

GUEST STARRING

SAMUEL WINCHESTER

VICTOR BENNETT

SAMUEL WILDER

PATRICIA HALLIWELL

GAIL CORSO

MRS. JOHNSON

WATER DEMON

LUCKY THE DOG

PAIGE MATTHEWS

San Francisco Bay & City 

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are lit up whilst Elton John's "I Fall Apart" is playing. _

Without you I no longer swim upstream where are you when I try to fill the spaces in between  
The red letter days and all the pain & while I remain shipwrecked everything has changed

& I fall apart with this threat of indecision  
Hanging in my heart this house can get so lonely  
When the day grows dark &it seems to be the night time  
When I fall apart

Can't you tell the shadows no longer comfort me I don't feel the need to cling to anyone I see  
This fool's suffered gladly each & every day I don't wish to reconsider, I wish they'd stay away

I've no care to count the stares that pity me I'll wash your hurt away just you wait & see  
For every rose you give her I'll give her three but in the meantime I'll just wish that she was me

Upstairs

_Piper's on the phone talking to Leo at P Three. She runs down the stairs into the kitchen. _

Kitchen

_Sam, Phoebe & Lucky are there. _

Sam: Mel told me to bring him back so I did.

Phoebe: Thanks Sam yeah.

_Piper sits down at the table & pours coffee into a mug._

Piper: So you're sure you can let him in & sort it out?

Leo: No worries the Elders probably needed Mel on something important which's why she's not answering right now.

Piper: Probably yeah.

_Prue walks in. _

Phoebe: Prue, what are you doing home? I thought you were taking pictures for the magazine.

Prue: I was but things changed.

Piper: What kinder things?

Prue: Who's that on the phone?

Piper: Leo why?

Prue: Well I saw something or someone drown & it was anything but natural.

Sam:On the freeway?

Prue: No, up at the lake.

Phoebe:Oh, wait a minute. The lake as in _the _lake, where mom was killed what were you doing up there?

Prue: Taking pictures for Four One Five's birthday edition that's what. Gail Corso wanted us to think of a childhood memory for the double spread page so I thought of photographing the lake & the camp.

Piper:But you said you were stuck in traffic.

Prue: Yeah, I was after the lake. I just go there sometimes to think.

Phoebe: You never told us that.

_The gang walk past the dining room & up the stairs._

Upstairs

Prue:Because I didn't want to make a big deal about it. Anyway, this isn't about mom, all right. It's about someone who was pulled under, I tried to help him, but this man stopped me & said, "It's already taken him."

Piper:Do you think he knows what happened?

Prue:Probably.

Prue/Andy's Bedroom

_They all come inside_

Prue: Which means I need to get to Four One Five drop the stuff off & get back to the lake.

Phoebe:Wait a minute, Prue aren't you kind of missing the point? How can you think that whatever you saw didn't have something to do with how mom died?

Prue:Look, we need to stop worrying about the past & start dealing with the present. They're re-opening camp.

Phoebe: Huh?I thought they closed that the summer mom…

Prue:Exactly. & no one has been allowed in the lake since & if there's something in it, killing, then the last thing we needs a lake full of kids.

Sam:Well, how do you find the man that stopped you?

Piper:What about the woman who used to run the camp? Mrs. Johnson. If she's still up there, she'll probably know who he is.

Prue:She's still there, same cabin.

Phoebe:Really? So I guess you go up there to think a lot.

Prue:I'll meet you two up at the lake. I should be there in an hour.

Sam: Hey, can I help you three out?

Prue: No Sam that's okay we got it.

_She leaves._

Phoebe:Do you really think the thing she saw has nothing to do with how mom died?

Piper:Nope you?

Phoebe: Not a chance.

Corso's Office

_Gail Corso's looking at some photos on his desk. Prue comes in._

Corso: I hope you got me your photos Prue.

Prue: Right here.

_She puts her camera on the desk. Corso picks it up & walks around._

Corso: Good I'll get these developed & let you know what one's we'll be using.

Prue: All right then.

_She turns round & leaves. _

Mrs. Johnson's Place

_Phoebe's looking at a photo with her glasses & Mrs. Johnson brings in some cookies._

Mrs. Johnson:I just can't believe enough times gone by for you two to have grown up so much. Here.

_She hands Piper the plate of cookies._

Phoebe:Aww, look at little Prue. Nice pigtails Piper.

_She laughs._

Piper:Not fair.

Phoebe:No, what's not fair is that I never got to, go to camp with you two.

_She sits down takes her glasses of & grabs the plate off Piper & starts eating a cookie._

Piper: Um, we heard you were thinking of re-opening up camp again.

Mrs. Johnson: Yes, I was. I thought it was over & then today another drowning. I can't ask the campers to go swimming in the lake when…

Piper:Um, we were wondering if you might help us with something. Prue was up here earlier today & she mentioned a man, um, older, a bit off.

Phoebe:I think the word that she used was crazy.

Piper:We were wondering if you might know who he is.

Mrs. Johnson:Oh, Sam. Only one it could be. The man's not wired together properly. He showed up when the drowning's started. He just stayed here, no friends, no life of his own. You know, someone like that, you have to wonder what he's capable off hey.

_Piper & Phoebe look at each other._

Lake

_Prue pulls up in her BMW X5. She gets out & stares out at the lake. Piper, Phoebe & Mrs. Johnson walk up to her._

Piper:Mrs. J., you remember my sister, Prue.

Mrs. Johnson:Oh, Prue, of course I do. It's so good to see you.

_They both hug._

Mrs. Johnson: Wow! You're looking more, more like your mother everyday.

Prue:Um, actually it's Piper who resembles her the most.

_There's an awkward silence._

Phoebe:People see a little of her in each of us, I think.

Mrs. Johnson: Of course. Will you come see me again? The old broad gets lonely up here. I love seeing my campers.

Piper: Sure.

Mrs. Johnson: Oh good well bye then.

Piper:Bye.

Phoebe:Bye. Thank you.

Prue:Bye.

_She goes back up to her house._

Piper: She's not opening up camp, Prue.

Prue:Really, so that means it's just between us & whatever's in that lake. Any word on that crazy man?

Phoebe:His name's Sam. He lives right up.

_Prue's phone rings. She answers it._

Prue: Hello, this's Prue.

Corso:Prue this's Corso.

Prue: Mr. Corso hey what's up?

Corso: Your, pictures are what's up Prue?

Prue: Whaddya you mean I took them they should be fine.

Corso: Well there not there blurred.

Prue: How can they be blurred?

Corso: Obviously, something's wrong with your camera.

Prue: What? Oh, god, that must've happened when I ran to try save that man.

Corso: Man, what man?

Prue: Look I'll take the photos again & then bring in them in. How's that?

Corso: Okay then but remember the deadlines tonight.

Prue: Of course.

_She hangs up._

Prue: Okay sorry about that Mr. Corso but the photos will have to wait 'cause' I have something else to deal with.

Piper:Yes, you do have sis.

Prue:Excuse me?

Phoebe:Every time someone compares you to mom, you flinch. It's a compliment, not a curse.

Prue:Is it? Because every single day, I feel like I'm becoming more, more like her & everyday it terrifies me.

Piper:What terrifies youPrue?

Prue: My life I mean look what happened to mom & then look what's happening to me. She was responsible for a family, as I am now & then because of being this charmed thing, & the very real possibility of dying young, it's like histories repeating itself.

Piper:Prue, that's all just...

Prue: Coincidence? I thought we'd figured out that nothing's a coincidence in our lives. Like me being here when that thing attacked, its like I was meant to be here.

Piper:Well, you're not exactly meant to be here when you're here every week.

Prue:All right, look, I just wanna find this Sam guy, see what he knows about the demon, vanquish it & then get on with our lives.

Lake

_Time lapse later Mrs. Johnson is taking down a "Welcome Campers" sign. She hears a boat hitting the dock. She walks on the dock, & over to the boat. She notices it's not tied up & kneels down to tie it up the water starts bubbling & a man jumps out of the water, grabs Mrs. Johnson & he jumps back in the water._

Sam's Place

_Prue, Phoebe & Piper enter. _

Phoebe:Sam? Okay people be, very, very quiet. We're hunting demons.

Piper: I guess he's not home.

_Prue looks through some sheets of paper & finds a picture of their mother smiling._

Prue:Oh my god.

Piper:What? What is it?

Prue:What's he doing with a picture of her?

_Phoebe & Piper see the picture to. _

Piper:Who's this man?

Phoebe:Or what is he?

_Prue finds some newspapers._

Prue:Okay, he has articles on every single drowning at the lake.

_Piper finds a certificate._

Piper:"New York teacher of the year, Sam Wilder Eighteen Eighty Seven"

Phoebe:Okay, so this man's either a hundred & twenty seven years old or…

Piper:A demon.

Prue:Named Sam? A demon named Sam? I mean, can't it be his grandfather's certificate? After all, he did save me.

_Piper opens a drawer & finds some letters._

Piper: What are these? I found... these letters here.

Phoebe: What are those?

Piper: I don't know.

_Melissa orbs in & scares Piper._

Piper: Whoa! Mel, hi, what're you doing here?

Melissa: Come on, we gotta get outta here. Sam could be back at any minute.

Prue:Wait, you know Sam?

Melissa: Yes, now come on, we gotta…

Prue:No way sweetie we're not going anywhere until you tell us who Sam is

Melissa:Sam was Grandma Patty's white lighter.

_The girls have shocked looks on their faces._

The Lake

_The gang are walking together._

Piper:Sam was mom's white lighter?

Melissa: Emphasis on was. When Grandma Patty died, Sam clipped his wings. He's mortal now, but once, he was a white lighter yeah.

Phoebe: & you know this how?

Melissa: From future knowledge, Grandpa Victor told me.

Prue: (Angry) Wait a sec you knew about Sam all this time ever since you came back to the past & never told us about him.

Melissa: No, because there are something's you, have to find out for yourself.

Piper: So he looked after our mom.

Phoebe:& lost her.

Melissa: To the same demon, you're fighting now.

Piper: So what about your, father did he know about Sam to?

_Melissa nods her head._

Melissa: (Nodding Head) Yes.

Phoebe: & he didn't tell us because.

Melissa: He couldn't as what would it have changed? It would've only distracted you, maybe even gotten you killed. I mean, you three knew you were goanna have to face this thing sooner than later so I'm here to make sure you do it with a clear head. Emotions will get the best of you if you let them.

Piper: Well, can you really blame us?

Phoebe: Mel sweetie he let your Grandmother die.

Prue:Mel's right, this isn't about mom or Sam It's about a demon that's waiting until tomorrow for brunch to be served.

Piper: ButMrs. J's not opening up camp.

Prue: That doesn't end it just stalls it.

Melissa: Exactly meaning you three arebehind & need to catch up. Book of Shadows get a working knowledge of this demon before you face him.

Phoebe:Hmmm, said like an unfeeling professional. This's personal for us, Mel as it should be for you.

Melissa: Just because I'm not feeling things like you guys are doesn't mean it doesn't hurt I've just been fighting demons longer than you guys have to know when to keep my feelings in check & not let it get in the way of my job.

Prue: Mel's right.

Phoebe: Okay um, excuse me since when did this un-phase you, Prue. We are talking about how our mother was killed.

_They hear Mrs. Johnson screaming for help._

Piper:Is that Mrs. Johnson?

_Piper & Phoebe run on to the dock. Prue stands on the edge. Melissa follows concerned. _

Melissa: Guy's don't it's the demon.

Phoebe: Your hand, give me your hand! Prue, what are you doing? We need you.

_Prue starts thinking about the day her mother died & when she's in the body bag._

Sam:Get off the dock! It's her it has taken her over!

_Mrs. Johnson goes under the water._

Phoebe:Oh my God

Sam:Get off the dock now!

_Water squirts up in the air towards Phoebe & Piper. Melissa grabs them & orbs them off the dock before it hits them._

Sam: Why didn't you listen to me? I told you to stay away from the lake. It only kills in the water. Why didn't you listen to me? Nobody ever listens.

Prue:We know who you are Sam.

Sam:You shouldn't listen to people in town, they'll just tell you I'm crazy but I'm not.

Melissa: We know your not crazy Sam otherwise you wouldn't have been Patty's white lighter.

Phoebe:& you wouldn't have lost her.

Sam:I knew you'd come. I knew it. & then when I saw you (Prue) it's in your eyes, your mother.

Phoebe:You have no right talking about her. You lost that right when you lost her. Why are we dealing with him?

Melissa: Because you need to know, what he knows. Sam, you have to tell us about the demon.

Sam:Why if you're their white lighter you should know they, can't fight this thing. It's under water but it has a … it-it thinks. You never know where its goanna be, who its goanna be. Sometimes it takes over its victim's bodies to lure you to the water. Sometimes it doesn't. Leave now, please! Forget you ever came here. Forget you ever knew.

Prue:How can we do that? I mean, it's out there killing. We can't just walk away.

Sam:You really wanna know what I know I know you three are not strong or well versed enough in your powers to take this thing on. (To Piper) I know that you have the same power as your mother. The power to freeze & you know what happened when she tried to use it. (To Prue) & I know you'll let your emotions get in the way, you'll lose focus, & you'll lose your life. That's what I know.

Prue:Well, you obviously don't know us that well because we have a few more powers than that & we're not leaving.

Sam:Strong, willful, just like Patty was.

Prue:I'm nothing like my mother.

Sam:But you're here just like, she was.

Prue:& we'll beat it. Now, you've one choice. You can either get on board or get the hell out of the way.

Sam: The power of three. Okay, okay. If you're goanna do this then you're goanna need me to help you.

Phoebe:All right, enough of this. How do we kill it?

Sam:You don't.

_He blows memory dust on the girls & Melissa. _

Sam Now, you're goanna all go home & go directly to bed. Then you'll wake up tomorrow & not remember coming up to the lake, or discovering the demon, or meeting me. I can't let it happen again.

Upstairs Monday Sixteenth July 

_Prue, Phoebe, Piper, their other halves walk out of their rooms, as does Melissa from hers. _

Prue:I fell asleep, woke up, & suddenly its Monday.

Phoebe:I don't feel so good.

Leo: You, guys all right Piper?

_Piper's scratching her arms._

Prue:Oh! What's that?

Piper:I don't know. I itch everywhere.

_Melissa takes a closer look & examines._

Melissa: Mmm looks like Poison Ivy.

Andy: Poison Ivy? Hey, remember the time you got that at camp Prue.

Prue: Yeah that was such a long time ago.

_The cordless rings, Melissa goes into a room picks it up & walks out._

Melissa: Hello Halliwell Manor?

Sam: Hey babe it's me.

Melissa: Hey Sam what you calling for?

Sam: I just wanted to check in & see how you were going with the lake situation.

Melissa: Lake situation what you talking about?

Sam: Yesterday don't you remember?

Melissa: (Confused) No. Why?

Sam: Prue saw someone at a lake drown & she said it was unnatural so you four went to investigate.

Andy: Hey, what's Sam, talking about?

_Prue's cell phone rings she goes in her bedroom & answers that whilst Melissa talks about what Sam's saying. _

Piper: Lake.

_Suddenly Piper starts remembering something._

Piper: Mom.

Phoebe: Mom? Why would you think of her Piper?

Piper: I don't know when Mel said the lake it triggered something about mom.

Phoebe: What?

_Melissa starts remembering now to._

Melissa: The water demon you guy's, were going to vanquish it there we, met Sam who was Grandma Patty's, white lighter & he threw something on us which had got to have been memory dust.

Piper: Wait Sam made us forget.

Melissa: Yes but the fact we're remembering now means he didn't use a strong enough dose.

Phoebe: How do you know?

Leo: Because memory, dust in small doses works by taking away short-term memory loss, anymore & you'd forgotten about yesterday permanently.

Piper:But why would he do this to us?

Melissa:To keep history from repeating itself.

_Prue walks out the room._

Prue: Okay that was Corso so apparently there were some photos I supposedly took for their birthday edition & was supposed to be in last night which somehow I conveniently forgotten.

Melissa: Yeah we'll tell you about it on the way, first we need to get dressed & down the lake so we can figure out what to do next. Oh, hang on a sec.

_She remembers Sam on the end of the phone & speaks into the receiver._

Melissa: Hey, babe thanks for the heads up love you.

Sam: No problem, see you.

Melissa: See you.

_She hangs up._

Piper: Okay then lets go.

Prue: No way,the only place you're staying contagious girl, is here.

Piper:But…

Leo:But nothing she's right we can stay here & look in the Book of Shadows for this things Achilles heel.

Piper:But what if there isn't one?

Phoebe:Then we're screwed.

Lake

_Prue, Phoebe, Melissa orb in behind a tree not noticed by all the kids who are there._

Phoebe: How we doing in the plan part?

Prue: I think I just got an idea.

Phoebe:Oh,I love it when you take charge.

Prue:Okay, well you know the memory dust Sam used on us maybe we should use it on the kids. Make them temporarily forget that they want to go in the water.

Phoebe:& that'll keep them safe until we find out how to dehydrate this bastard.

Prue:Exactly.

Melissa:Oh!

_They see the kids playing near the water. _

Melissa: Pre-pubescent demon food.

Prue:Okay Phoebe go, keep them out of the water. Tell them anything. Mel & I will go deal with Sam.

Melissa: We, will?

Prue: Yes, maybe you can use some of that white lighter rules stuff you use up there on him.

_Phoebe runs over to them whilst the other two run of in the opposite direction. _

Sam's Place

_Prue & Melissa enter as Sam's sharpening an axe._

Melissa: Hello Sam.

Sam: Ah, you remember I should've given you all a stronger dose.

Melissa: How dare you not only did you me & my charges in danger but you risked innocents, lives too. How could you?

Sam:I did what I had to do to protect her & her sisters.

Melissa: Not that this all these years. How could you just sit here & watch them die? Rule number one being a white lighter we always protect the innocent.

Sam:Well, in case you hadn't noticed I'm not one of the good people anymore.

Prue:Part of you is. Part of you always will be.

Sam:I've done nothing but make your life difficult since you met me what makes you so sure I'm good?

Melissa: Because thanks to you saving her life you also saved my cousin, Patty's existence also.

_Sam looks at her not quite knowing what to believe._

Sam: What? You're crazy or something.

Melissa: No, I'm not I'm telling the true. Prue's my aunt & so's Phoebe Piper's my mother & Leo Wyatt's, my father who you may've heard of or worked with when you were a white lighter & Patty, was my Grandmother who Aunt Prue named her daughter after.

_She goes on to talk about her future &, why she's here. _

Prue: She's telling the truth.

_Sam can't believe his eyes & looks on shocked at the fact that a half, white lighter / half witch offspring exists. _

Melissa: What is it Sam?

_He focuses back on the task at hand._

Sam: Nothing I'm fine.

Melissa: Look Sam you still have, white lighter instincts within you. You may've had your wings clipped but this still gets you, it matters.

Sam:What matters most was taken from me twenty-five years ago.

Prue:Then you & I both have something in common.

Sam:You think I choose to stay here, to watch that, that I'd get my kicks this way I've been waiting for you.

Prue:Why?

Sam:BecauseI knew you'd come & I had to be here to stop you to, to save you.

Melissa:Because you couldn't save Patty. Okay Sam, we'll need to borrow your pouch of memory dust & then we're goanna need you to tell us how Grandma Patty was going to vanquish this thing. If you're, goanna defeat, your demon, Sam, then you're goanna have to help us defeat the one out there. We need your help.

_Sam opens a drawer & gets out the powder._

Sam:All right,I'll try to face mine. The questions can your Aunt face her's?

_Prue looks on at him unsure._

Kitchen

_Leo's looking through the Book of Shadows for the umpteenth time but finds nothing. He gives up. Piper enters carrying a washing basket._

Leo:I can't find anything.

_Piper moves close to him._

Piper: it's okay sweetie you did your best.

Leo:Yes, but I just wish I could do more.

_Piper touches his hair._

Piper:I know.So why didn't, Mel's healing touch work I mean she can save lives but she can't cure Poison Ivy?

Leo:Because you're not dieing Piper that's why she didn't heal you?

Piper: Then why did I get Poison Ivy in the first place I mean is this god's way of punishing me?

Leo:There's always a reason Piper. Maybe you're meant to be here.

_Piper searches through the washing & finds some letters._

Piper:Dear Sam? Leo.

Leo:What is it?

Piper:These areletters mom wrote to Sam. I must've forgotten about them because of the memory dust.

_She starts reading one of them._

Piper: "Dear Sam, Where are you? It's been two weeks since you were last here & I wonder are you all right. Do they have you off guiding someone? & I wonder when they will send you back to San Francisco to me.

Leo:Is this a…

Piper:A love letter?

Leo: Yeah it is.

Piper: (Shocked) Oh my god.

Camp Room

_Phoebe & the kids are in some room._

Phoebe:Okay, how about Red Rover?

Kids:Boo!

Phoebe: All right, all right how about thumbs up seven up?

Kids:Boo!

Phoebe: Ooh, ooh! How about Lanyards.

Kid 1:This sucks. We wanna go swimming

Kids:Yeah!

_Prue, Melissa enter _

Prue:Oh, shh, shh.

_They stop cheering._

Phoebe:Oh, you know, I could've done that. Did you get the dust?

Prue:Yes I did & something more.

_Sam enters._

Phoebe:Him you had to bring him here.

Melissa: Yes we did.

_Prue's cell phone rings she sees its Corso._

Prue: Oh, it's Corso.

Phoebe:Okay, you go deal with him we'll take care of this.

Prue:Okay.

_She walks outside & answers it._

Lake

Prue: Hello?

Corso: Miss Halliwell.

Prue: Mr Corso hey.

Corso: Don't you hey me Miss Halliwell where's my photos?

Prue: They're um.

_Suddenly a notes thrust into her hand Prue reads it it's from Melissa who's written_

Prue,

Your photos should be in Corso's box by now I cast a spell earlier on while we were all getting ready so I could retrieve your camera before it hit the floor yesterday then I sent it to printing so the photos would be developed by now. Don't worry I made sure the spell wasn't written personal gain like as it wasn't your fault you forgot to take more ones yesterday in the first place.

Melissa.

_Prue's shocked at what she's written. _

Prue: (Shocked) What the?

_She looks round & sees Melissa gone._

Corso: Prue?

Prue: Yes Mr Corso the photos should be in your box right now, if you go look there.

Corso: All right then thanks a lot.

Prue: No problems.

_She hangs up & turns round relieved then walks back into the camp room._

Camp Room

_Phoebe blows the powder on to the kids as Prue comes back in. She smiles at Melissa who smiles back at her._

Phoebe:Okay, now remember kids, on your way to bed, water bad, land good, water bad, land good.

Sunroom

_Piper & Leo are sitting in the cane chairs. They're reading the letters._

Piper: "Sam, yes you were clear. My eyes were open to the difficulties, the risks, but my answer is the same as it was when you were still here with me. No one understands me the way you do, no one can."

Leo:"What I wouldn't do for what other people consider ordinary a conversation that gets finished, a night spent uninterrupted a night with you."

Piper:It's like, I could've written these before we married.

Leo:Yeah you could've.

Piper: Oh, here's one about our water demon. "You can't be with me up at the lake this, demons too strong & I can't risk losing you, not for myself or the others you protect. They must as always come first. You know I'd never face this demon if I didn't think I'd be home in time for dinner to see my girls, to see you." She never came home. When did this happen? Where was dad?

Leo:Your sisters need to know about Sam, your mom, Piper.

Piper:& if this demon's as strong as, she thought, then, they're going to need me.

Leo: You need to call Mel so she can orb you there.

Piper: Right.

_Closing her eyes, she focuses on Melissa & calls to her. _

Piper: Mel I need you.

_She hears her call & orbs in._

Melissa: What is it did you find something out?

Piper: Yes, we did um Grandma Patty & Sam.

Leo: Well they were um.

Melissa: Lovers.

_Piper looks shocked at her._

Piper: (Shocked) yes, how did you know?

Melissa: Grandpa Victor told me about them.

Leo: In the future? But I thought he only told you Sam was Patty's white lighter.

Melissa: He did then he told me about them.

Piper: Why didn't you tell us this yesterday?

Melissa: Because like, I said about the other thing there are, something's you need to find out yourself.

Piper: Right then so, are there other things about them you've not told us about, or is that it?

Melissa: That's it.

Piper: Okay well I suppose we'd better get to the lake & tell the others then.

Melissa: Okay.

_Piper comes up close to her._

Leo: Becareful you two.

Piper: We will.

_Melissa orbs them to the lake._

Lake

_Prue & Phoebe are talking to Sam. _

Prue:It's time Sam. We need to know how mom was goanna vanquish it?

Sam:I don't know I failed & lost her, isn't that enough?

_Piper & Melissa orb in._

Prue: Hey, what you two doing here?

Piper:He loved her.

Phoebe:What? Who loved who what's she talking about?

Melissa:Mom & dad found the letters, Sam.

Sam:Patty & I um.

Piper:Fell in love.

Melissa:In her letters, she told you to stay away. Not to go to the lake.

Sam:But I did. I wouldn't have for anyone else. But I should've followed the rules, not fallen in love. I never would've been there. I never would've distracted her & she never would've died.

Phoebe:You loved her & you blame yourself.

Sam:Yes,don't you blame me? Everyday I wake up & for just a second, just a second I think maybe it never happen. So yes, I do blame myself.

Prue:We have to see past our emotions to deal with this, Sam. So do you.

Sam: Even so, it doesn't change the fact that I didn't see it happen. I tried to warn her but she froze me.

Piper:Why?

Melissa:Because she was trying to protect him.

Sam:Protecting her was supposed to be my job. I couldn't help her, I don't know how I can help you I didn't see what happened.

Prue:Maybe not butI know somebody who can see anything.

Phoebe:Oh, no. Wait a minute. You tiptoe around the subject of mom, you deny looking like her, you can't even go to the end of that dock because you're afraid to walk in her footsteps & now you want me to relive her last moments? How is that fair?

Prue:It's not. None of this is Mom's death Sam's guilt. But I'm asking you to help me end it.

_Phoebe walks over & holds Sam's hands. She has a premonition._

Lake Nineteen Seventy Five

_In the premonition, Patty's on the dock. She grabs a power cable. Sam comes running towards her._

Sam:Patty, look out! Look out!

_Turning round, Patty freezes him. The water demon raises, up & a whole heap of water falls, on top of her drowning her from the inside out. The premonition ends._

Lake Two Thousand

_Phoebe starts coughing._

Piper:Did you see her?

Phoebe: Yes,It entered her & it drowned her from the inside.

_The others hang their heads down low._

Prue:Phoebe, in your vision, what was mom doing?

Phoebe:She was using something on the dock a wire maybe.

Melissa: Power cable?

Piper:Makes sense. Electricity's the only thing that separates water particles.

Phoebe:So, what do we do differently?

Prue:Nothing. Sam, would mom's plan have worked if she had finished it?

Sam:Absolutely.

Piper: But you said her power, my power, didn't work against this demon.

Melissa: Only because she froze Sam instead of the demon. If you just did that, it will work.

Phoebe: So that's it. We use mom's plan with one difference. The witch at the end of the dock is not goanna be the one with the power to freeze.

Prue:Its goanna be me.

_Time lapse later on the gang are near the dock. _

Piper: Are you ready?

Prue:Yeah.

Sam:You don't have to do this.

Prue:Yes, I do.

Phoebe:Just focus on the demon, not what this all is about.

Prue:Right.

_Prue starts walking to the dock._

Sam:Forgot how good this feels.

Melissa: (Smiling) See there's hope for you yet isn't there.

_Sam looks at her & smiles._

Sam: You really are Leo's daughter aren't you? You have his caring natured side.

Melissa: I hope that I have a little of both him & mom in me.

Sam: Hmm.

_Prue's standing on the start of the dock. Sam walks up to her._

Sam: All right then let's go face our demons.

_They both walk onto the dock. Prue picks up the power cables._

Prue:Okay, you in the water. I know that you've been waiting for this for me. Well, here I am, so come & get me. You took what matters most to me and as long as I live, you will never kill again.

_The water starts bubbling up._

Piper:Prue, behind you!

_Phoebe, Piper, Melissa start running towards the dock. The water demon rises out from under the water._

Sam:No! Not her! Take me!

_It then sweeps over Sam like a wave & enters his body. Prue goes to him but Sam puts his hand out._

Sam: No stay back!

_He picks up the power cables._

Sam: Now! Do it.

_Prue turns the power on using telekinesis & Sam gets, electrocuted. He falls to the ground._

Prue:No, Sam.

_Phoebe, Piper, Melissa run up to them. _

Sam:It's gone it's gone.

Phoebe:Mel, do something.

_Melissa tries healing Sam but nothing happens._

Prue: What? Why isn't anything happening?

Piper:Because it's not meant to.

Sam:It's okay it's time to go.

Prue:No.

Sam:I did what I've been waiting to do I kept it from happening. History won't repeat itself.

Phoebe:But you're going.

Sam:I'm goanna see Patty again.

_Patty's spirit appears._

Sam: Patty? Patty?

_The others see her too. _

Prue: Mom.

_Patty smiles at all of them. Sam's spirit appears next to Patty. She looks at him. _

Piper: Bye.

_Then they turn round & disappear._

Clubroom

_Someone's on the karaoke machine singing, which the crowd's listening to the charmed ones, Melissa & Andy are sitting in their usual spot in the corner drinking their drinks whilst Leo's over at the bar serving customers. _

Phoebe:At least fighting this demon came with a consolation prize. I mean, it didn't bring mom back but these brought her closer.

Piper:It's a good idea, Pheebs making a journal out of mom's letters.

Phoebe:Yeah, but it's not as good as the real thing though.

Piper:Nothing is. So Sam actually asked you to marry him I can't believe you turned him down.

Melissa: Well, the only thing that would've changed would've been our names on a piece of paper & not our lives having things the way they are now's better in long run.

Prue: Yeah I suppose so. I'm goanna miss Sam you know he was a good friend.

Phoebe: Yes, he was at least you didn't get in trouble in with Corso, which I can't believe you.

_She points to Melissa._

Phoebe: Cast a spell to help her out. What about your strong Christian ethics?

Melissa: If someone forgets to do something because someone else made him or her not do it then it's not there fault, which's why I cast the spell.

Andy: Hey, people I was thinking what if there are more family secrets in your closet besides Sam & your mom that you guy's don't know about.

Prue: Honey what more could there be?

Loft

_A girl walks in through her front door & closes it. She puts her stuff down & goes over to her kitchen & puts the kettle on. Her home cordless starts ringing. She picks it up & answers._

Woman: Hello Paige Matthews.

_The camera holds on her then fades._

The End


End file.
